papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandaniel
"The robber knocked over a trash barrel before you apprehended him. Litter on the street lowers town morale and attracts nasty types. Thought you ought to know." Bandaniel is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. He is a male Boo, and he is the spirit of an old sherrif that 'haunts' the town of Portabella Outpost. Her name is based off of the word "bandana", which Bandaniel is never seen without. *40% Logos **+ Reasoning, Order, Memory **- Emotionlessness, Superiority Complex *25% Blithe **+ Vigor **- Bluntness, Flippancy *20% Concord **+ Perception, Intuition **- Nosiness *15% Pragma **+ Realism, Impartiality **- Apathy, Legalism 'Distinguishing Features' *Dusty colored exterior. *Glowing green-yellow eyes. *Tan hat and red bandana, scarcely if ever removed. Personality Bandaniel's first priority in any situation is justice. Criminals, by breaking the law, have lost all sympathy from him and must be persecuted. He held this belief back when he was the sherrif, and still holds it now. Even though he cannot apprehend criminals himself, he watches over each of Portabella's sherrifs and acts as an advisor, whether or not he's wanted. Unlike some other law enforcers, though, Bandaniel doesn't derive any thrills from helping the law get executed, nor does his blood boil when he sees a criminal on the loose. (Probably because he doesn't have any blood.) He simply sees it as a fact of life that these people are ne'er-do-wells and must be locked away, just as a person might look at a scrumptious Shroom Shake and decide that it simply must be drunk. Bandaniel has been around for a long while, and holds staunch opinions on a number of things. Upon meeting someone, he'll begin judging them right away, often being unabashedly verbal about it. He doesn't do it to chide, just to point out what he thinks should be rather obvious. While this does cause a certain degree of alienation, Bandaniel doesn't mind. As a spirit that usually only communicates with the current sherrif, he doesn't really meet a lot of new people, and doesn't feel the need to. Compassion and empathy are foreign to him. The one positive opinion he seems capable of giving is begrudging respect. There's nothing he admires quite as much as a job well done. And while he never openly commends anyone who impresses him, his heavy-handed half-compliments are regarded as gratuitous praise by those who know him well. He is connected to Portabella Outpost, both physically and emotionally, and when things are running well and the townsfolk are working hard to do their best, he's as content as can be. Just don't expect to see him smile. Backstory Back when Bandaniel was alive, he was the first ever sherrif of Portabella Outpost. He grew up with the town's founder and first mayor, Everett K. Turtwell, and he was Turtwell's first choice as the head law enforcer. Even as a child, Bandaniel had a clear sense of justice and the importance of hard work. Not only that, he had a passion for his work when alive that he no longer posseses as a ghost. He did his job well for years, keeping the jails full and the streets safe at night. Alas, the job took its toll on him. He never stopped worrying about the safety of the town, and barely slept at night, just in case he was awoken to a despicable crime. He kept at the job long after he was no longer fit for it, and eventually succumbed to the wear and tear of upholding justice. But his fierce determination for the safety of Portabella Outpost was undying, and his spirit returned to the earthly plane as a Boo, sporting his famous hat and bandana. He has stayed in Portabella ever since, unable to leave his home. Not that he minded, of course. Far from it. Though his zeal for protecting the town has faded over the generations, he will never lose his link with the livelihood of Portabella. Nowadays, Bandaniel spends his time as a "Judicial Advisor" to the town's sherrif, acting as a guide of sorts. Mostly he just tells them what they're doing wrong in an almost analytical manner. While many of the sherrifs often disregarded him if not outright hated his unannounced visits, they all had some manner of respect for his determination. He's helped, however indirectly, protect Portabella Outpost for countless generations, and will continue to do so for the rest of time. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Relationships LINDA T: As the current Sherriff of Portabella Outpost, Bandaniel is constantly in touch with Linda. Compared to many of the sherriff's he's advised, he finds her very insecure, and often chastises her for this. Still, he considers her devotion to field duty remarkable, and holds a great deal of respect for her in this regard. SHELDON TURTWELL : Turtwell doesn't know it, but Bandaniel does keep tabs on the mayor as well. Not nearly as often as he does the sherrif, but occasionally. Bandaniel thinks that Turtwell is doing a pretty good job, and admires his intense determination for the well-being of Portabella, a Turtwell family trait. He doesn't know about Turtwell's past, however. If he did, his opinion of him would turn sour faster than a Keelhaul Mango in Dry Dry Desert. DENIM JOE : Bandaniel first heard about Joe through Linda, and despises him. Joe's recklessness and and irresponsibility disgust Bandaniel, and he never stops telling Linda that he deserves to be locked up for good. Her compassion for Joe confuses Bandaniel to no end. Category:Fan Characters Category:Portabella Outpost